User blog:Appelmonkey/Anime Season, Episode 7 Supernatural/Jonathan "JoJo" Joestar (JoJo's Bizare Adventure) vs. Count Dracula (Dracula)
Since the dawn of man there has bin a battle between good and evil, day and night, light and darkness. Today, we are putting two warriors against each other, one that repisents, light, justice, and mercy, and a warrior who repisents darkness, selfishness, and bloodthirst. Jonathan Joestar: The Ripple user on a quest to defeat his adoptive brother Dio and avange his father vs. Dracula: The evil Count, who feeds of the blood of the innocent. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Jonathan Joestar Jonathan Joestar, known to his friend and family as JoJo, was born into a wealthy family and lived a happy life until Dio Brando came into his life. Jonathan's father, George, was indebt too Dio's father Dario, who recently died due too sickness. Dio, desiring the Joestar inheritance, tourmented Jonathan, even forcing a kiss on his girlfriend Erina, effectively isolating him during his childhood. Years later when both Jonathan and Dio were young men, Jonathan discovered Dio's plan to pioson their father. After exposing him to the police Dio attempted to kill Jonathan and activate a vampire creating mask in the process, George threw himself before Jonathan, and died in the process. While Jonathan griefed over his father, Dio activated the mask, and turned himself into a vampire. Dio killed the police who were at the scene and tried to kill Jonathan, only for Jonathan to inpale him on the family statu and let him burn in the flames created during the conflict. A few days later a man by the name of William A. Zepeli revealed Dio was still alive and offred Jonathan to train him in the use of Ripple, an energy similair to that of sunrays. Jonathan took the offer and weant on a journy to kill Dio once and for all. Offensive= *Ripple: The Ripple (also known as Zendo or Hamon in the east) is based on using the energy of the sun's rays through breathing and empowering the body with "ripples" of solar energy. While it can be used to destroy vampires and zombies, it can also affect non-living things. An object, while charged with Ripple energy, will become more dangerous, and its user can perform several techniques that can combine with the warrior's own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. Targets getting hit with Ripple will het the feeling of pins and needles piercing their skin, similar in nature to symptoms experienced after prolonged exposure to the sun's rays, as well as a hot burning feeling. Jonathan is able to use his Ripple in several techniques: **Zoom Punch: The Zoom Punch involves a ripple breathing technique that dislocates and stretches the joints to extend the arm and give it greater reach while also using the same ripple to dull the pain caused by the move. **Sendo Ripple Overdrive and Metal Silver Overdrive: Jonathan charges a ripple wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. The ripple can travel through and reach anything on the other side, and anything hit by the ripple is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an Undead, the ripple will enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside. Metal Silver Overdrive allows Jonathan to tranfer Ripple through metal. **Sacrlet Overdrive: Charging the ripple into one hand, Jonathan can create a ripple of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire. **Overdrive Barrage: When Jonathan punches hard enough he can send multiple Ripple charges into his target. **Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: Sunglight Yellow Overdrive is a devastating and extremely rapid flurry of Ripple-infused punches with power comparable to the sun itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. *Peak physicality: Thanks to the Ripple Jonathan posses strenght, speed and stamina greater then a normal humna being. Even before learning how to use the Ripple Jonathan was able to keep standing up during a rugbey (American football) game while 4 men were holding him back and even jumping from the hilt of a sword and hoisting himself up to the second floor with an arm inhibited by a spear pierced into his pectorals, even doing a flip over the guardrails as he did so. *Luck and Pluck: Luck and Pluck is a longsword that was given too him by the undead knight Buford after returning his humanity. Jonathan is able to conduct Ripple through the blade, making it an deadlier weapon. *Martail arts and boxing: During his youth Jonathan frequently practiced boxing and even was the best of his group of friends. Years later when training with Zepeli, Jonathan also learned various Eastern martail arts. |-|Defensive= *Willpower and determination: Jonathan has great willpower that allows him to keep on fighting even tho he is greatly injured. An example of this is his fight in Orge Street, where he fought an defeated 3 thugs, before he gained the Ripple. During this fight he also showed that he doesn't mind getting injured if it means reaching his goal. *Healing: Jonathan is able to eject pioson from his blood stream through open wounds. |-|Weakness= *Inproper breathing and bloodloss: To use the Ripple, Jonathan must breath a certan way in order to use the Rippel (luckly he subconsciously breaths in the right way to use the Ripple), this also counts if the breathing his hindered. An other way to stop the Ripple from being used is stopping or reducing the blood flow. *Human biology: Despite being a powerfull Ripple warrior, Jonathan is sitll human and can be killed in the same way like any other person. Count Dracula Count Dracula, is a Székely descended from Attila the Hun and former soldier. In his youth Dracula practiced alchamy and the black arts eventualy becoming proficient in both subjects. Using the dark arts, Dracula brought himself back to life as an vampire. In the 19th century Dracula creates along plan to move himself from his scarcely populated land of Transylvania to the United Kingdom, where no one knew him and where he could savely hunt. After ariving in England and infecting Lucy Westenra however, he gained the attention of a group of people wishing to stop his evil. Offensive= *Supehuman physicality: Acording to Van Helsing, Dracula posses the speed and strenght of 20 men, and thanks to his superhuman agility, he is able to climb on walls in a similiar way as an reptile. *Shape- and size-shifting: Dracula is able to transform into a wolf, large dog, bat, rat, or a cloud of fog. The Count is also able to alter his size to an unkown extent. *Control over animals: Dracula is able to control nocturnal animals such as rats, wolfs, foxes, and bats. When the animals are scared however, Darcula seems to loose control over them. *Hypnosis: Dracula is able to hypnotize beings that aren't as smart as him. *Vampire bite: While the bite does not directly kill the target it will die if it looses to much blood. If not killed the bite will transform the victem into an undead servant. |-|Defensive= *Weahter control: Dracula is able to create mists, storms, wind and rain at will. *Immunity to damage: The only way to kill Dracula is to destroy it's brain and heart. When Dracula was stabbed in the back by a sailor for example, the knife weant straight through him like thin air. *Ability to pass through cracks: Well this speaks for it's self, aslong there is a hairbreath of space, Dracula can pass through it, presumably by turning into mist or air. *Flight: Dracula is able to fly to some extend. |-|Weakness= *Sunlight: While sunlight dosn't directly hurt him, it does weaken significantly. He becomes physically weaker after prolonged exposure. He also looses the ability to fly, shapeshift, and pass through small cracks. *Destruction of heart and brain: When his heart and brain gets destroyed/he gets decapitated he will die. X-Factors Expiriance Jonathan has bin fighting zombies and vampires for months until he sacrificed himself to save the passengers on a travling ship from Dio who survived being beheaded. (Highlight to see spolier). Dracula on the other hand has lived for centuries fighting against the people that hunt him as a vampire, and fighting the Turks as a soldier. Training Jonathan learned how to use the Ripple from Ripple master William A. Zepelli during their travel to Dio's lair. Often being trained by him on the fly while fighting the undead zombies (such as Jack the Ripper) and vampires Dio sent after them, along with Eastern martial arts. Count Dracula presumebly received military training when joining the army to fight the Turks. Brutality Jonathan only uses lethal methods when necessary, and dosn't go all out on someone unless they are irredeemable. Dracula kills inocent people all the time when he is hungry for blood, or gets in his way. Intelligence Jonathan got the best education available during his time, and published a book archeology. He also leanred alot about vampires, the Stone Mask, and Ripple from Zepelli. Lastly he seems to be a quik thinker, such as seen in his under water fight with Buford when he swom down and breathed in a pocket of air instead of going up where he could be dragged down. Dracula presumebly also got good education and studied dark magic, aswell as alchamy. He is also good at making long term plans, such as his plan to move from Transalvania to the UK. Self Control Jonathan often displays a great deal of self control and tend to keep a cool head (as seen when Dio first transformed into a vampire and killed an entire police squad). Dracula while normally calm and collected, can get annoyed when his plans are being thwarted, and once assaulted one of his vampire wifes attempted to seduce Harker, he angrly assaulted her. Notes *The battle takes place in an old castle in England. *This will be a 1v1, Jonathan won't get help from Speedwagon, Zepelli, Tonpetty, Dire or Stratzo. Dracula won't get help from his vampire brides, gypsy guards, or lesser vampires *Timeline wise: This will be before Jonathans honeymoon with Erina, and for Dracula it will be an alternate ending of the book, where he killed his hunters and established a base in England Senario Dracula achieved his goal of moving to the United Kingdom and began hunting human. Jonathan, getting word of the disappearances fears that an other vampire has apeared and gathers Speedwagon, Tonpetty, and his students to track down the vampire who did all this. Eventualy ariving at the castle Dracula resides in he gets seperated from his allies and is forced to confront Dracula alone. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles